Guilty
by Federvieh
Summary: YAOI! Ryou x Bakura. Ruhe. Ich lausche nur den leisen Schlag meines Herzens. Konzentriere mich auf meine Atmung. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einatme, durchzieht ein stechender Schmerz mein Körper....
1. Take my heart, take my soul,

Toll Fellfie, du hast es geschafft, jetzt schreibe ich doch diese FF!!!!! Danke! Eigentlich wollte ich diese Idee wieder vergessen, aber jetzt? Und alles nur wegen deiner FF 'In the End' Musstest du unbedingt eine 'Ryou-geht's-beschissen-Story' schreiben????????  
  
Na ja, ich hoffe, sie wird nicht allzu schlecht.  
  
Warning(!): depri (dank Fellfie), death (dank Fellfie) und yaoi (wie immer)  
  
Pärchen: Ryou x Bakura  
  
Widmung: Fellfie *knuddel*, ich hoffe du schreibst noch ein paar andere YGO FF. Wäre echt toll!  
  
Allen, die diese Geschichte lesen, wünsche ich viel Spaß!  
  
Guilty Part I - Take my life, take my soul..... I don' t need them anymore  
  
Ryou  
  
Ruhe. Ich lausche nur den leisen Schlag meines Herzens. Konzentriere mich auf meine Atmung. Jedes Mal, wenn ich einatme, durchzieht ein stechender Schmerz mein Körper. Ich hoffe, ich schlafe bald ein, damit der Schmerz endlich nachlässt.  
  
Er hat es schon wieder getan. Hat mich geschlagen, bis ich mich kaum noch bewegen konnte, kaum noch atmen konnte. Wenn er mich schon so hasst, warum tötet er mich dann nicht, setzt meinem sinnlosen Leben ein Ende? Die Antwort ist einfach! Er braucht mich, ohne mich würde er nicht leben können. Er würde einfach so in der Dunkelheit verschwinden und erst wieder eine Chance zum Leben bekommen, wenn ein neuer Hikari für ihn geboren werden würde! Das würde etwa weitere fünftausend Jahre dauern!  
  
Er missbraucht mich nur! Ich bin nur so etwas wie ein..... Wirt für ihn. Mein Leben hat keinen Wert für ihn, und das lässt er mich auch täglich spüren. Ich hasse ihn! Gott weiß, dass ich das tue, und wenn ich könnte, dann...... nein, ich könnte ihn nie vernichten, dabei wäre es so einfach. Ich müsste nur den Millenniumsring nie wieder in die Hand nehmen. Doch das kann ich nicht, ich hänge an meinem Yami, und wie sehr ich ihn auch hasse, ich liebe ihn auch. Das ist wohl das verfluchte Los der Hikaris. Man kann sich nicht von seinem Yami lösen, kann ihn niemals verlassen. Man ist bis in den Tod an ihn gebunden.  
  
Aber warum habe gerade ich so einen geisteskranken Yami? Warum kann er nicht wie Yami sein? Yami ist immer für Yugi da, ist gerne in seiner Nähe, liebt ihn... Oder warum ist er nicht wie Marik? Der ist zwar auch recht brutal, aber niemals zu seinem Hikari. Er liebt Malik, er könnte ihm keinen Schmerz zufügen. Warum hasst gerade mein Yami mich so, bin ich so..... so wertlos????  
  
Aber nein, ich habe einen Wert für meinen Yami! Wie schon gesagt, ohne mich könnte er nicht leben. Das ist auch ein Grund dafür, dass er mich immer gegen Fremde verteidigt, wenn diese anfangen, Gewalt gegen mich auszuüben. Vielleicht hilft er mir aber auch nur, weil er Freude daran hat, andere zu quälen oder weil er mich lieber selber schlagen will. Wer weißt das schon genau.  
  
Das Stechen in der Brust, wenn ich atme, ist schon nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, wie am Anfang. Vielleicht gewöhne ich mich mittlerweile schon an dem Schmerz.   
  
Aber wenn er auch jedes Mal seine Aggression an mir auslässt, er achtet jedes Mal darauf, mich nicht im Gesicht zu verletzen. Man könnte es sehen, und dass würde viele Fragen aufwerfen. Das weiß er auch, daher achtete er sehr darauf, mich immer da zu schlagen, wo man am nächsten Tag keine Spuren mehr sieht. Wenigsten etwas. So bekommen auch meine Freunde nicht mit, dass ich geschlagen werden. Obwohl, ich glaube Yugi und Yami wissen, was Bakura 'hin und wieder' mit mir anstellt, oder können es sich zumindest denken. Doch sie lassen mich in Ruhe. Vielleicht ahnen sie auch einfach nur, dass es sonst nur noch schlimmer für mich werden würde. Ich bin ihnen dafür auch irgendwie dankbar. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihnen noch in die Augen sehen könnte, wenn ich ganz genau wüsste, dass sie Bescheid wissen. Ich habe ja schon so Probleme damit, anderen Menschen länger als nötig in die Augen zu sehen. Ich bin schwach, manchmal verstehe ich meinen Yami und auch seinen Hass gegen mich. Wenn das Leben doch nur anders wäre......  
  
Bakura  
  
Ich habe es schon wieder getan. Wie kann ich nur? Er ist das perfekteste Wesen auf dieser Welt, wenn nicht sogar im ganzen Universum, und ich schlage ihn, behandle ihn wie Dreck. Ich fühle mich schmutzig. Gott schenkt mir einen Engel und ich breche ihm die Flügel!   
  
Ich habe ihn nicht verdient. Er ist alles und ich...... ich bin nichts.  
  
Wieder sitze ich vor seiner Zimmertür und denke wieder über meine Fehler nach. Warum wehrt er sich nicht? Natürlich weiß ich, warum er sich nicht wehrt. Er kann es nicht. Er kann niemanden auf diesem verdammten Planeten verletzten. Er hat ja schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er ein Insekt zertritt!  
  
Vielleicht ist gerade das der Grund, weshalb ich ihn schlage. Ich will, dass er anfängt sich zu wehren. Diese Welt ist grausam. Es gibt überall Gefahren, auf die er nicht vorbereitet ist. Er könnte gebrochen werden, seine Unschuld könnte ihm genommen werden....... Das ist doch die reinste Ironie! Ich will nicht, dass er seelisch gebrochen wird, zerstöre ihn aber selber.  
  
Eine Träne läuft meine Wangen hinunter. Ich bin so schwach..... und er? Er ist stark. So stark wie ich niemals sein werde....  
  
Trotz des ganzen Schmerzes, den ich ihm zufüge, kann Ryou immer noch lachen. Jeden Morgen schenkt er mir ängstlich eines seiner wunderschönen Lächeln. Natürlich blicke ich ihn daraufhin böse an, lasse sein Lächeln verblassen, aber ich mache das doch nur für ihn. Ich will nicht, dass irgend jemand ihn in dieser Welt verletzt. Ich selber weiß, wie es ist verletzt zu werden, nicht körperlich, aber seelisch. Und eine verwundete Seele ist noch viel schlimmer, als jeder andere, körperliche Schmerz.   
  
Ich war noch jung, da wurde meine Seele.... meine Unschuld zerrissen. Und ich will, dass dies meinem Hikari erspart bleibt. Ich weiß, dass er jetzt in diesem Moment, auf seinem Bett liegt und sich wünscht, dass ich so wie Yami oder Marik wäre. Aber so kann und werde ich nie sein. Um seinetwillen. Vielleicht werde ich ihn durch mein Verhalten noch einmal vor großen seelisch Schmerzen bewahren.  
  
Ich hoffe nur, dass seine Unschuld nie zerbrochen wird. Das hat er nicht verdient. Daher verstehe ich nicht, warum er sich nicht wehrt. Er muss es lernen, um in dieser Welt da draußen zu überleben.  
  
Ich höre ihn leise schluchzen. Mein Herz zieht sich krampfhaft zusammen. An alldem bin nur ich schuld. Warum hat man für ihn nicht einen anderen Yami bestimmt? Diese Frage stelle ich mir oft. Warum wurde er mit mir bestraft?  
  
Aber ich glaube, auf diese Fragen gibt es keine Antwort. Würde ich Ryou fragen, würde er mir antworten, dass das das Schicksal eines Menschen sei. Auch wenn er weiß, dass ich nicht an so etwas wie Schicksal glaube, diese Antwort gab er mir damals immer, wenn ich ihn nach dem Grund für bestimmte Ereignisse fragte. Das ist schon lange her. Jetzt reden wir kaum noch miteinander. Trotzdem weiß ich noch ganz genau, wie er auf bestimmte Fragen antworten würde. Tja, ich bin nun einmal sein Yami, ich muss alles über ihn wissen. Genau wie er alles über mich wissen sollte, doch soweit werde ich es nie kommen lassen. Er würde mich für wertlos halten....... was ich im Grunde ja auch bin. Nie habe ich es geschafft, einmal in meinem Leben etwas richtig zu machen. Aber dennoch, es gibt Dinge, die wird und darf er nie erfahren....  
  
tbc(?)..., aber NUR wenn ich ein paar (es können ruhig auch etwas mehr sein) Reviews bekomme! 


	2. I wish

So, hier ist nun Part II von 'Guilty'. Zum besseren Verständnis:   
  
Ryou Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
Danke an alles die mir einen Review geschrieben haben und auch an denen die es lesen. *alle knuddel*  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Part II - I wish.....  
  
Ryou  
  
Das schrille Piepen meines Weckers weckt mich. Benommen setze ich mich langsam auf. Ich spüre fast jeden Knochen in meinem Körper, es schmerzt. Es wird wohl noch etwas dauern, bis sich der Schmerz wieder legt...  
  
Langsam gehe ich ins Badezimmer. Konzentriert achte ich auf jeden meiner Schritt. Schließlich möchte ich den Schmerz so gering wie möglich halten.  
  
Eine heiße Dusche hat bisher schon immer wahre Wunder bewirkt. Zwar ist der Schmerz danach nicht verschwunden, aber ich kann mich doch schon wieder besser bewegen. Ich fühle, wie das heiße Wasser an meinem Körper hin abläuft. Genieße jede Sekunde. Ich wünschte ich könnte auf ewig hier stehen, doch weiß ich, dass dies unmöglich ist. Man kann sich nicht verstecken..... das habe ich im Laufe der Zeit gelernt. Wenn man sich versteckt, wird alles nur noch viel schlimmer.  
  
Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit- ich habe aufgehört zu duschen und meine Haut ist inzwischen ganz rot geworden- stehe ich vor dem Spiegel und 'begutachte' meine neuen Blutergüsse, Schrammen und Prellungen. Den schon fast verblassten blauen Flecken schenke ich gar keine Beachtung mehr, genauso wenig wie den fast verheilten Prellungen und Schrammen. Sie werden schon bald nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Mehr Sorgen mache ich mir deshalb um die neuen Verletzungen. Wie soll ich die nur wieder verbergen?   
  
So wie immer, ich werde einfach einen langen Pullover anziehen, egal wie warm es draußen ist.... so habe ich es bisher immer gemacht.  
  
Seufzend verlasse ich das Badezimmer. Es gibt wohl Dinge, die werden sich niemals ändern, wie mein Leben zum Beispiel.  
  
Angezogen verlasse ich mein Zimmer, stolpere fast über Bakura. Verwundert sehe ich auf ihn hinab. Hat er die ganze Nacht da gelegen und geschlafen? Wenn ja, wird er heute heftige Rückenschmerzen haben, da bin ich mir sicher.  
  
Lächelnd gehe ich noch einmal zurück in mein Zimmer und hole meine Decke, um ihn zu zudecken. Egal, wie er mit mir umgeht, ich könnte ihn nie wie den letzten Dreck behandeln! Ich bin nicht wie er.  
  
In der Küche erwartet mich bereits die nächste 'Überraschung' - mein Vater. Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, will ihn auch nicht mehr sehen. Seit meine Mutter gestorben ist, hat er sich sehr verändert. Er oft den ganzen Tag weg, kommt immer erst Nachts nach Hause. Was mir eigentlich nur recht ist, denn ich kann den Gestank von Alkohol nicht ertragen, der von ihm ausgeht.  
  
Auch er scheint sehr verwundert darüber zu sein, mich hier zu sehen.  
  
"Du bist noch nicht in der Schule?", fragt er leise und kommt auf mich zu. Erst weiß ich nicht, wie ich reagieren soll. Es ist lange her, dass wir uns das letzte Mal gegenüber standen, seit diesem Tag will ich ihn nicht mehr sehen....  
  
"Nein..... ich hab etwas zu lange geschlafen, deshalb muss ich auch gleich los", entgegne ich ihm und will gleich wieder die Küche verlassen, doch er hält mich an meinem Handgelenk fest.  
  
"Warum weicht du mir aus?", fragt er traurig. Jetzt tut er mir schon wieder leid. Ich kann es nun mal nicht ertragen, wenn jemand traurig ist, auch nicht, wenn es mein Vater ist. Ich könnte es auch nicht ertragen, wenn mein Yami traurig wäre.....  
  
"Ich weiche dir doch gar nicht aus......." Ich weiß nicht, was ich antworten soll. Auch er sagt nichts mehr. Er bleibt einfach stehen und hält mein Handgelenk weiterhin fest. Ich will, dass er mich loslässt, aber ich traue mich nicht, es ihm zu sagen. Dann legt er seine Arme um mich und automatisch versteife ich mich. Ich will, dass er mich loslässt, will weg von hier.  
  
"Du bist genauso schön wie deine Mutter...", flüstert er mir leise ins Ohr und drückt sich noch enger von hinten an mich. Ich nehme meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und reiße mich von ihm los.  
  
"Ich bin aber kein Mädchen!", sage ich bestimmt. Warum fängt er jedes Mal damit an? Was kann ich denn dafür, dass ich meiner Mutter so ähnlich sehe?  
  
"Leider....", erwidert er und streicht mit seiner Hand über meine Wange. Warum?  
  
Ich drehe mich dann einfach um und gehe. Ich wünschte, mein Vater würde wieder 'normal' werden, aber auch dies wird sich wohl nie wieder ändern. Ich hasse mein Leben! Es ist grausam, wenn dein Vater hinter dir her ist, weil du ihn an deine Mutter erinnerst; dass dein Yami dich schlägt; und du musst immer den gut gelaunten, liebe Jungen spielen. Gott weiß, ich hasse mein Leben! Ich wünschte...... ich wäre tot.  
  
Bakura  
  
Etwas Warmes weckt mich. Ryous Decke! Verwundert blicke ich mich um, habe im ersten Moment sogar meine Orientierung verloren. Ich liege vor seiner Tür, ich muss gestern abend hier wohl eingeschlafen sein.... und er hat mich hier gefunden...... hat mir seine Decke gegeben. Und schon wieder meldet sich das schlechte Gewissen bei mir.  
  
Langsam stehe ich auf. Gott, tut mir mein Rücken weh, worauf hab ich geschlafen? 'Ner Treppe? So fühlt sich das zumindest an.   
  
Erst weiß ich gar nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll. Es ist immerhin das erste Mal, dass ich vor Ryous Tür aufgewacht bin. Doch zum Glückt nimmt mein Magen mir diese Entscheidung ab. Vom Hunger getrieben statte ich der Küche einen Besuch ab. Ryou und auch sein Vater müssten schon längst aus dem Haus sein, also dürfte keine Gefahr für mich bestehen, einem von beiden über den Weg zu laufen.  
  
Doch ich habe mich getäuscht. Vor der Tür höre ich wie Ryous Vater meint: „Du bist genauso schön wie deine Mutter." Augenblicklich versteifte ich mich. Ich öffne die Tür einen kleinen Spalt. Beide stehen sie mit den Rücken zu mir, bemerken mich nicht. Ist auch besser so.  
  
Ryous Vater hat sich von hinten eng an seinen Sohn geschmiegt, hält ihn ganz nahe bei sich. Mir wird schlecht.  
  
NIEMAND hat das Recht, MEINEN Ryou anzufassen!!!  
  
Gerade, als ich dazwischen gehen will, reißt sich Ryou los. "Ich bin aber kein Mädchen!"  
  
Ich bin richtig stolz auf ihn, er hat sich gegen seinen Vater gewehrt. Das ist alles, was ich je wollte. Er lässt sich nicht benutzen.  
  
Einen kurzen Moment treffen sich unsere Blicke, doch er geht nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern verlässt die Küche. Auch mir ist mittlerweile der Hunger vergangen. Dieses Bild hat mich zu sehr an meine eigene Vergangenheit erinnert, an meinen Vater.  
  
Leise verlasse ich die Küche, gehe in Ryous Zimmer und setzte mich auf sein Bett. Warum kann ich meine Vergangenheit nicht einfach so vergessen haben, wie der Pharao es hat. Warum muss ich mich an jede Kleinigkeit erinnern, ich will mich nicht erinnern. Ich wünschte, es wäre nie passiert......  
  
Oft kam mein Vater zu mir, sagte mir was für ein schöner Junge ich doch sei. Ich war jedes Mal stolz, wenn mein Vater dies zu mir sagte.  
  
Ich dachte, er wäre stolz auf mich. Ich dachte, er liebt mich..... wie einen Sohn...... Doch als ich älter wurde, wurde mein Vater auch anders. Ich behielt meine Schönheit, die ich noch heute verfluche. Er kam immer nachts zu mir, legte sich zu mir und nahm sich einfach, was er wollte. Ich war zu schwach, etwa so Ryou, ich konnte mich nicht gegen ihn wehren, musste alles stumm über mich gehen lassen. Und jedes Mal sagte er mir, dass ich doch selber Schuld daran war. Was war ich auch so schön?!  
  
Ich hasste mich für diese Schönheit.  
  
Zu meiner Mutter konnte ich nicht gehen. Sie wusste davon, sagte aber nie was. Auch heute, fünftausend Jahre später, mache ich ihr noch keinen Vorwurf. Sie konnte mir nicht helfen, sie war selber zu schwach. Mein Leben änderte sich erst, als mich mein Vater an einen reichen 'Freund' von ihm verkaufte, da meine Eltern kein Geld mehr hatten. Dort ging es mir nicht unbedingt schlecht. Besser als das Leben bei meinem Vater war es allemal. Dieser 'Freund' meines Vaters, mein Meister, war es auch, der mir die Kunst zu stehlen beibrachte. Ich war auch ganz gut darin, eigentlich sein bester Schüler, bis zu dem Tag, als sie mich das erste und einzige Mal dabei erwischten. Ich überlebte es nicht....... jedenfalls nicht im 'normalem' Sinne. Meine Körper starb, meine Seele durfte in dem Gegenstand weierleben, den ich gerade gestohlen hatte - dem Millenniumsring.  
  
tbc...., aber NUR wenn ich dieses mal deutlich mehr Kommentare bekomme! Ansonsten ist hier schluss! 


	3. The one I love

Part III - The One I Love  
  
Ryou  
  
Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber nach der ersten Stunde gehe ich nach Hause. Ich sagte, dass es mir nicht so gut ginge. Zum Glück glaubte man mir. Aber warum auch nicht. Ich bin immer ehrlich, habe ein gutes Elternhaus, bin beliebt, immer fröhlich und glücklich..... ich habe doch so ein schönes Leben, warum soll ich da jemanden anlügen?  
  
Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Vater schon zur Arbeit gegangen ist. Noch einmal will ich ihm nicht begegnen. Wegen meinem Yami mache ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen, seine Wut lässt er immer erst Abends an mir aus.  
  
Als ich das Haus betrete, ist es ruhig. Es kommt mir schon etwas merkwürdig vor, aber ich denke nicht weiter darüber nach.   
  
Ich gehe gleich in mein Zimmer, will mich noch etwas hinlegen, doch als ich mein Zimmer betrete, erwartet mich eine wirkliche Überraschung. Zusammengerollt auf meinem Bett liegt Bakura. Er kuschelt sich fest an mein Kissen, fast so, als ob es etwas sehr Wertvolles wäre. Unwillkürlich muss ich lächeln. Bakura wirkt so sanft..... und so friedlich wenn er schläft..... so unschuldig. Langsam gehe ich auf das Bett zu, ich hoffe, er wacht nicht auf. Vorsichtig lege ich mich zu ihm und kuschele mich sanft an ihn. Wenn er wach wird, werde ich zwar gewaltigen Ärger mit ihm bekommen, aber das ist es mir wert. Ich will nur einmal in seiner Nähe sein..... nur ein Mal.  
  
Ich fühle die Wärme, die sein Körper ausstrahlt, spüre, wie er sich noch enger an mich schmiegt und zum ersten Mal nach langer Zeit fühle ich mich glücklich..... Ich nehme mir ganz fest vor, nicht einzuschlafen, aber ich kann es dennoch nicht verhindern. Langsam entgleite ich in die Welt der Träume...  
  
Bakura  
  
Ich erwache, als ich etwas Schweres auf meiner Brust spüre - Ryou. Im ersten Moment weiß ich nicht, wie ich darauf reagieren soll. Dicht an mich gekuschelt legt Ryou, friedlich schlafend. Erst will ich ihn wegschieben, aber ich bringe es nicht übers Herz. Ist es nicht das, was ich mir nun schon seit Jahren gewünscht habe? Ryou nur einmal so nahe zu sein...... Manchmal gehen Träume doch in Erfüllung...  
  
'Schicksal', würde Ryou jetzt sagen.   
  
Ich bleibe ganz still liegen und lausche seinem Herzschlag, hoffe, dass er nicht so schnell aufwacht. Ich wünschte, wir könnten eine Ewigkeit hier so liegen bleiben, doch ich weiß, dass dies niemals geschehen wird.... Sobald er aufwacht, werde ich ihn von mir stoßen, ihn so behandeln wie zuvor, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.  
  
Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass er sich zu stark an mich bindet, dass er Gefühle für mich entwickelt, denn Gefühle machen schwach, und er muss stark sein...... um seine Unschuld zu schützen.  
  
Plötzlich kuschelt er sich noch enger an mich, ich nehme ihn daraufhin in die Arme, will ihn nie wieder los lassen... Ryou gehört mir...... allein MIR!  
  
Dann bewegt er sich leicht.  
  
Ryou  
  
Langsam komme ich wieder zu mir. Doch als ich plötzlich merke wo, oder besser gesagt auf wem, ich liege, bin ich hellwach. Ich traue mich nicht, mich aufzusetzen. Habe zu starke Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Still bleibe ich liegen, hoffe, dass er noch nicht bemerkt hat, dass ich wach bin.  
  
Doch dann wird mir bewusst, dass er mich festhält, ich liege in seinen Armen. Er hält mich fest, und irgendwie fühle ich mich sicher.  
  
"Ryou?", fragte mich Bakura plötzlich, seine Stimme klingt nicht wütend....... sie klingt kalt. Unwillkürlich versteife ich mich. Hoffentlich wird seine Strafe nicht allzu brutal, aber ich glaube nicht daran, ich kenne ihn besser.  
  
"Ja?", fragte ich ängstlich, ganz leise. Habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion. Doch er macht gar nichts, bleibt einfach mit mir in seinem Arm liegen. Verblüfft versuche ich, mich aufzusetzen, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen, doch er hält mich fest. Ich kann mich nicht aufsetzen.  
  
Bakura  
  
Keine Ahnung, warum ich ihn daran hindere aufzustehen. Vielleicht weil ich ihn nie wieder loslassen will? Ich habe sogar etwas Angst davor, mich von ihm zu lösen. So nahe wie wir uns jetzt sind, waren wir uns noch nie. Ich genieße es seine Wärme, seine Nähe zu spüren...... ihn zu riechen. Ich will mir jedes noch so kleine Detail einprägen, will es nie mehr vergessen.  
  
"Bleib einfach noch etwas liegen!", höre ich mich sanft sagen. Fast augenblicklich entspannt er sich, rückt wieder enger an mich heran. Ich atme tief ein. Wie soll das nur weitergehen? Es wäre doch am besten gewesen, wenn ich ihn gleich von mir gestoßen hätte......so wäre uns vieles erspart geblieben.  
  
Ich liebe dich Ryou, ich hoffe du kannst mir irgendwann einmal verzeihen.  
  
Ryou  
  
Ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Er ist so nett zu mir. Ich habe mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass er mich bittet noch ein wenig bei ihm liegen zu bleiben. Was passiert hier nur mit mir?  
  
Ich bin mir bewusst, dass morgen schon wieder alles beim Alten sein wird, aber es ist mir egal, in diesem Augenblick zählt für mich nur das hier und jetzt, nichts weiter.  
  
Plötzlich höre ich wie sein Magen deutlich anzeigt, dass er Hunger hat. Ich muss lächeln. Ausgerechnet in so einer Situation.  
  
"Soll ich uns etwas zum Essen machen?", frage ich leise. Ich muss mich wirklich dazu überwinden, denn wenn ich uns etwas zum Essen machen würde, würden wir uns voneinander lösen müssen und würden uns nie wieder so nahe sein.  
  
Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, bis er mir mit einem leisen "Hm" antwortete. Langsam erhebe ich mich, sehe auf ihn hinunter, blicke direkt in seine Augen. Sie sind wunderschön.   
  
Sanft blickt er mich an und ich traue mich nicht wirklich jetzt aufzustehen, will auf ewig in diese Augen blicken. Dann macht er etwas, womit ich nie in meinem Leben gerechnet hätte. Er stützt sich auf seine Ellenbogen und nähert sich mir langsam.  
  
Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich bin Gott unendlich dankbar, dass er mir mein Schicksal gegeben hat. Sanft legt Bakura seine Lippen auf die meinen. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie so weich sind. Vorsichtig erwidere ich seinen Kuss. Traue mich nicht wirklich, etwas zu machen.  
  
Als ich dann seine Zunge sanft, fast schon bittend, an meiner Unterlippe entlangfahren fühle, öffne ich zaghaft meinen Mund, lasse ihn in mich eindringen.... es fühlt sich unbeschreiblich an. Langsam erkundet er mit seiner Zunge meinen Mund und ich beginne vorsichtig, meine Zunge an seiner zu reiben, woraufhin er noch leidenschaftlicher wird. Bakura vergräbt eine seiner Hände in meinen Haaren und zieht mich so wieder mit sich hinunter.   
  
Bakura  
  
Ich habe keinen Schimmer , warum ich das hier mache, aber als ich ihn so über mir sitzen sehe, kann ich nicht anders. Mein Verstand hatte sich abgeschaltet und ich mache nur noch was mein Herz von mir verlangte.   
  
Als ich dann mit meiner Zunge in seinen Mund eindringe und ihn das erste Mal schmecken kann, scheint die ganze Welt perfekt. Ryou schmeckte genauso süß, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe. Ich ziehe ihn wieder zu mir hinunter, will ihn ganz nahe bei mir haben. Ich weiß, dass ich ihn nach dieser Nacht nie wieder gehen lassen werde.... nie wieder gehen lassen kann. Wenn er sich jetzt nicht von mir zurückzieht, wird er für immer mir gehören und ich werde ihn nie wieder hergeben.  
  
Aber Ryou hat nicht vor, sich jetzt noch von mir zu lösen, im Gegenteil, ich fühlte wie seine Hand langsam und vorsichtig unter mein Oberteil gleitet. Gut, er hat es so gewollt...... ab jetzt gehört er mir.  
  
Als sich unsere Körper vereinigen, ist es anders, als nur normaler Sex. Denn nicht nur unsere Körper verschmelzen miteinander, sondern auch unsere Seelen. Wir sind eins...... mit Körper und Seele.  
  
Es ist viel schöner, als alles, was ich zuvor erlebt hatte. Als er sich mir dann öffnet und ich alle seine Gefühle selbst fühlen kann, all die Angst und den Schmerz, da schwöre ich mir, ihn nie wieder zu schlagen..........  
  
Schläfrig liegt er neben mir. Fast schon ins Reich der Träume abgetaucht.  
  
"Sag Bakura..... magst du mich?", fragt er leise... ängstlich. Ich nahm ihn daraufhin fest in die Arme.  
  
"Mehr als nur das......", erwidere ich leise. Ryou versucht unterdessen noch sich enger an mich zu kuscheln, obwohl es schon gar nicht mehr möglich war. Ich lächele. Ja, ich liebe ihn wirklich.  
  
"Ich liebe dich 'Kura", murmelt Ryou noch leise, bevor er letztendlich einschläft. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile wach, denke über unsere Zukunft nach.  
  
Jetzt, wo Ryou so dicht an mich gekuschelt glücklich schläft, habe ich das Gefühl, das erste Mal in meinem Leben etwas richtig gemacht zu haben.  
  
Trotzdem habe ich Angst, einen Fehler begangen zu haben....  
  
tbc... ich kann mich nicht entscheiden ob es ein Sad End geben soll oder ein Happy End, also lasse ich euch entscheiden! Sagt mir einfach was ihr wollt. Ihr könnt entscheiden! Für was sich die Mehrheit entscheidet wird auch geschrieben!   
  
Bis dann  
  
Federvieh 


	4. And so it ends?

Da ihr alle für ein Happy End gestümtz habt.... oder zumindest die Mehrheit, gint es nun auch eins. Aber ich denke es wird einigen trotzdem nicht gefallen.  
  
Part IV - And so it ends ...?  
  
Ryou  
  
Diese eine Nacht hat sich tief in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Bakura war damals so anders als sonst, so .... zärtlich. So kannte ich ihn gar nicht. Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich dann in seinen Armen aufgewacht bin. Er war schon lange wach, vielleicht hatte er auch gar nicht geschlafen, ich weiß es nicht. Er hielt mich einfach fest, sagte nichts, aber ich glaube, er wusste das ich wach war.  
  
An diesem Tag habe ich ihm auch den Millenniumsring gegeben, als Zeichen seiner Freiheit. Trotzdem würde der Ring und auch Bakura immer mir gehören.  
  
Und Bakura begann sich ab diesem Moment anders zu verhalten. Er schlägt mich nicht mehr, noch behandelt er mich schlecht. Seit diesem Tag ist alles anders zwischen uns.  
  
Wir sind zwar nicht 'offiziell' zusammen, trotzdem verbringen wir viel Zeit miteinander. Ich treffe mich auch nicht mehr so häufig mit meinen Freunden, sondern bleibe lieber bei ihm. Auch wenn wir nie viel miteinander reden, wir wissen, dass müssen wir nicht. Wir verstehen uns auch so.  
  
Doch mit der Zeit änderte sich wieder etwas, es ist nicht wirklich greifbar, und ich kann auch nicht sagen, was es ist, aber es da. Bakura wurde anders, ich verstand nicht warum. Er war nicht wieder so wie damals, aber irgendwie hatte er sich verändert. Wenn ich mich mit meinen Freunden traf, was nur sehr sehr selten vorkam, reagierte er darauf recht aggressiv. Nicht das er mich geschlagen hätte, oder mich sonst irgendwie verletzt hätte, aber ich merkte seine Unruhe und egal was ich auch versuchte, es änderte nichts.  
  
Besonders, wenn ich mich mit Joey traf, war mein Yami gereizt, ich konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.  
  
Heute ist wieder so ein Tag, ich komme gerade von den Treffen mit meinen Freunden. Joey war auch da und als ich sagte ich gehe nach Hause, hat er unbedingt darauf bestanden mich nach Hause zu bringen. Ich hielt das für keine gute Idee, nicht das mein Yami das irgendwie falsch versteht ,doch ich konnte Joey von dieser Idee nicht abbringen, so brachte er mich nach Hause....... ich hätte wissen müssen, dass dies ein Fehler war....  
  
Bakura  
  
Unruhig laufe ich hin und her. Ryou hat sich heute wieder mit seinen Freunden getroffen. Und dieser...... Joey, oder wie auch er hieß, war auch da. Warum muss sich Ryou auch mit DEM abgeben, merkt er nicht, dass er ihm die ganze Zeit schöne Augen macht????? Bestimmt nicht!  
  
Auch wenn ich und Ryou kein Paar sind, bin ich eifersüchtig. Ich weiß, dass ich darauf kein Recht habe, aber ich kann es nicht ändern.  
  
Ich spüre, wie mein Hikari langsam nach Hause kommt, aber irgend etwas bedrückt ihn, ich kann es fühlen. Ich freue mich, dass er wiederkommt, ich habe ihn gerne in meiner Nähe...... ich glaube, das habe ich ihm noch nie gesagt.... aber ich werde es ihm sagen, ganz bestimmt.  
  
Ich gehe ans Fenster, beobachte ihn, wie er zur Tür geht. Aber eines gefällt mir an diesem Bild nicht - Joey! Was macht der Typ denn hier, kann er nicht dahin gehen, wo er hin gehört? Aber egal, ich werde Ryou heute sagen, was ich für ihm empfinde, werde ihn fragen, ob wir beide es nicht mit einer festen Beziehung versuchen wollen...... Werde ihn nicht auf diesen Typ ansprechen......  
  
Doch als ich sehe wie dieser........... es wagt MEINEN Ryou zu küssen, sind alle meine guten Vorsetze vergessen. Verletzt verlasse ich das Fenster und gehe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, warte auf ihn.  
  
Und ich dachte Ryou liebt mich!  
  
Ryou  
  
Geschockt reiße ich die Augen auf. Was soll das? Er darf mich doch nicht einfach so küssen! Das darf doch nur Bakura! Entschlossen stoße ich ihn weg.  
  
"Was sollte das?", frage ich wütend, es fühlte sich so falsch an. Gott, hoffentlich hat 'Kura das nicht mitbekommen.  
  
"Ryou, ich....... du ...... bedeutest mir sehr viel....", fing Joey an zu stammeln, doch es ist mir egal, wie viel ich ihm bedeute. Ich gehöre Bakura und daran wird sich auch in Zukunft nichts ändern.  
  
"Es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst!", sage ich kalt. Ich will gar nicht so abweisend sein, aber was wäre, wenn Bakura irgend etwas davon mitbekommen hätte, wie verletzt er wäre...... das könnte ich mir nicht verzeihen.  
  
"Magst du mich denn gar nicht?", fragt er traurig. Doch es war mir egal, wenn seine Gefühle verletzt sind, Bakura geht es bestimmt nicht besser!  
  
"Ich liebe jemanden anderen...... du bist nur ein Freund", erwidere ich und gehe ins Haus.... ich will zu Bakura, will wieder in seiner Nähe sein.... für immer. Als ich das Wohnzimmer betrete sieht Bakura mich böse an.... Hab ich's doch gewusst. Schnell gehe ich zu ihm und drücke mich fest an ihm, doch er erwiderte meine Umarmung nicht.  
  
"Dein neuer Freund?", fragt er kalt.  
  
Bakura  
  
Ich will gar nicht so kalt zu ihm sein. Will vernünftig mit ihm darüber reden, doch mein Schmerz lässt es nicht zu. Ich gebe ihm die Schuld an dem, was passiert ist.  
  
"Nein.... er .... er..", will mein Hikari erklären, doch ich lasse ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.  
  
"Du bist wirklich das Letzte. Aber wenn Joey unbedingt mit einer kleinen Schlampe zusammen sein will, bitte soll er doch!", schreie ich ihn an. Ich weiß, dass es gelogen ist, mein Hikari war keine Schlampe. Er war das perfekteste Wesen auf diesem ganzen Planeten, doch im Moment ist es mir egal, es gibt nur noch meinen Schmerz.   
  
"Bakura, ich..."  
  
"Schweig!" Und dann mache ich etwas, von dem ich mir geschworen hatte, es nie wieder zu tun..... ich schlage ihn. Nicht so wie damals...... aber ich glaube, dieser Schlag hat ihn mehr verletzt, als alles, was ich in der Vergangenheit getan habe, und jetzt bereute ich, dass ich ihm nicht zugehört habe.  
  
Tränen bahnen sich inzwischen ihren Weg über Ryous Wangen. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn in den Arm genommen und nie wieder losgelassen, aber ich kann nicht.........   
  
Ryou  
  
Er hat mich geschlagen.... Ich habe gedacht, die Zeiten wären endlich vorbei. Verletzt drehe ich mich um und verlasse eilig das Haus. Ich weiß nicht, wohin ich soll, ich will nur erst einmal weg von hier. Ich brauche Zeit, um über alles nachzudenken.  
  
Regen prasselt auf meinem Körper hinab, aber es störte mich nicht. Es ist mir auch egal, dass mir die wenigen Leute, die mir auf der Straße begegnen, hinterher sehen und mich wahrscheinlich für nicht ganz richtig im Kopf halten.... Ich achte auch nicht auf meinen Weg. Warum auch? Es ist ja egal..... Irgendwo werde ich schon ankommen..... irgendwann....  
  
Durch die Tränen in meinen Augen sehe ich kaum, wo ich hinlaufe, aber auch das hat keine Bedeutung für mich. Ich fühle mich von meinem Yami verraten..... ich dachte er liebt mich, zumindest hat er sich so verhalten, warum hat er das dann getan? Warum hat er mich als Schlampe bezeichnet? Warum hat er mich geschlagen? Ich verstehe die Welt nicht mehr..... ich will doch nur glücklich sein....  
  
Dann plötzlich höre ich es hupen und Bremsen quietschen, doch ich kann nicht mehr reagieren. Ich spüre einen dumpfen Schmerz und dann nichts mehr.  
  
Der Schmerz lässt endlich nach...... für immer..... verzeih mir, Bakura   
  
~*~  
  
Ganz allein liegt der Millenniumsring auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers........ alles ist ruhig...  
  
Fünf Millennien vergingen. Aber dann, an einem ganz normalem Wintertag....  
  
"Papa! Du bist wieder da!!!", freut sich ein kleiner weißhaariger Junge, und rennt auf seinen Vater zu, um ihn stürmisch zu umarmen.  
  
"Ja, mein Kleiner, und ich habe dir auch etwas mitgebracht!", erwidert der Vater und gibt seinen Sohn ein kleines Päckchen.  
  
"Aber es ist doch noch gar nicht Weihnachten", sagt der Kleine unschuldig.  
  
"Ich weiß Ryou, aber ich will, dass du es trotzdem schon bekommst."  
  
"Danke!!!!" , freut sich der kleine Ryou und verschwindet auch gleich mit dem Päckchen in sein Zimmer. Er ist gespannt, was wohl da drin ist. Ungeduldig zerreißt er das Papier.  
  
"... wunderschön....", flüstert er, als ein Lederband mit dem glänzenden Millenniumsring zum Vorschein kmmt. Glücklich hängt Ryou sich die Kette um den Hals.  
  
'..... die werde ich nie wieder abnehmen.....'  
  
Owari.  
  
So das wars, 'Guilty' ist zu Ende! Sagt mir doch bitte wie ihr den Teil fandet. 


End file.
